


two shy people walk into a supermarket

by ackermanx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, inhales, oikawa /please/, this ship grew on me so quickly i can't believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"by the way, my name's not Iwa-chan.</p><p>you can call me Iwaizumi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	two shy people walk into a supermarket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kekiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekiri/gifts).



> HI UH i really loved the supermarket au-sorta thing so!! i tried to stick to that but it kinda. got away from me really fast...so......i honestly have nothing to say for myself /coughs
> 
> ANYWAYS i hope you enjoy this fic!!!
> 
> (and have a nice day~ ^^)
> 
> p.s. the title is kinda misleading but it was the best i could come up with (you can tell i'm great with titles orz)

Yachi fiddles with the tag on her shirt as she waits for the next customer. She breathes in, reminds herself to stand up straight, and wills herself to smile, albeit nervously.

It had been close to a month already, but Yachi still felt nervous as hell every time she stepped up to the checkout counter. Suga (her current boss, and possibly the best boss she'd ever had) had reassured her countless times that all she needed to do was scan the barcodes, and that no, she couldn't possibly screw that up. And he was right; so far she had managed to do her job perfectly.

Yachi bounces a little on the balls of her feet, humming softly to herself. In fact, she's so engrossed in the song she's humming that she doesn't even notice the customer standing in front of her until he's cleared his throat multiple times.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Yachi practically jumps a foot in the air. "Wh-What can I help you with today?"

The man standing across from her slides two bags of chips over the counter. "Just these. And don't apologize; I've spaced out plenty of times before too."

And if that didn't make Yachi nervous enough, he smiles at her. Genuinely smiles. She could practically feel her heart stop, and the bag of chips she had been holding tumbles to the ground. 

Yachi watches the man's eyes widen. "Are...are you alright?"

He's about to go behind the counter to help her, but suddenly an arm appears out of nowhere and drapes itself over his shoulder.

"Iwa-chan!" the other man practically coos. "Are you scaring off pretty girls again? I'm telling you, it's bad for business - oww!"

"Idiot!" The first guy - Iwa-chan? - turns back to Yachi after he's finished giving the other a particularly painful-looking thump on the head. "Sorry about my friend. He can be a bit of an airhead sometimes."

Yachi squeaks in fright before handing the now-bagged chips to him. She watches as he turns to leave, then turns back around.

"By the way, my name isn't Iwa-chan. That's just what this guy calls me."

"You can call me Iwaizumi."

\--------------------------------------------------------

Yachi meets him a few more times. No conversation beyond the usual small talk ever takes place, but she feels herself becoming more comfortable around Iwaizumi, even going so far as to wave hello to him whenever he walks into the store.

She learns bits and pieces about Iwaizumi - his best friend, whom she had already met, was Oikawa Tooru; he played sports; no one had managed to defeat him in arm wrestling (yet); and he was nice to everyone that he met.

And then one day, he walks in tired and sweaty, but all Yachi can focus on is his shirt.

"Y-You play volleyball?" she bursts out excitedly. "I mean…! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked so suddenly. But do you? Play volleyball?"

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at her eagerness and deposits a pack of water bottles on the counter. "Used to. But I'm a coach now, so I suppose that counts. Do you?"

Yachi furiously shakes her head. "I couldn't; too dangerous for me. But my former roommate played volleyball, so I guess I picked up a few things from him."

Out of the corner of her eye, Yachi watches Iwaizumi's eyes narrow slightly at the word "him." She can't help but wonder if she had said something wrong, and when she straightens back up, having successfully retrieved a new stack of plastic bags, Yachi belatedly realizes that Iwaizumi had been talking to her the whole time.

"...visit if you want," he finishes, staring at the wall behind Yachi.

She hands the bagged water bottles to Iwaizumi, blinking at him owlishly because she hadn't heard a word of what he had been talking about.

Iwaizumi seems to catch on, mutters something to himself, and shifts his gaze to the floor.

"You can come over to the Seijou gym tomorrow, if you want. To, uh, help out. Or just watch. Either is fine." Iwaizumi's face slowly starts to turn an interesting shade of pink.

"Of course! I'd love to!" Yachi grins. She watches his face slowly relax and break into a grin of its own before she realizes -

[Oh.]

[He's asking me out on a date, isn't he?]

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Two nerve-wracking hours later, Suga finally lets Yachi off of her shift with a smile and a complimentary meat bun. And as soon as she exits the store, Yachi pulls out her phone and dials Hinata with shaky hands.

"Ah! Yacchan! It's been too long!" Yachi can practically hear the grin in Hinata's voice, making her give off a smile of her own. "How have you been? Are you holding up alright on your own? Did something happen?"

"Don't worry! Everything's fine!" Yachi almost puts up a hand to stop Hinata, but realizes that she's on the phone with him and discreetly lowers her hand. "I just...had a question. If it's alright with you, that is!"

"Of course it's fine! What did you want to ask?"

"Well…" Yachi fiddles a bit with the charm on her phone. "You played volleyball before, right?"

"Mhm. Still do, actually. Sometimes Kageyama and I go to a park and we find an empty volleyball court, and he sets for me and - ow! That hurt!"

"You were ranting again, idiot. " A voice floats through the speaker, barely audible but still recognizable as Kageyama's. "Let the poor girl speak."

"Well, you didn't have to hit me that hard," Hinata grumbles. "Anyways! What about volleyball?"

"I actually wanted to ask...do you know anyone named Iwaizumi?"

"Hmm? Doesn't sound familiar to me. Hey, Kageyama! Do you know anyone named Iwaizumi?"

"I think so. Isn't he a coach at Seijou or something?"

"One of the most powerful schools in Miyagi?? That's so cool! Did we ever play against them, Kageyama? Do you remember?"

"No, we didn't, and get off the couch before it breaks from your constant bouncing." A loud thump vibrates through the speaker, and Hinata lets out an indignant squawk. A giggle escapes Yachi, which seems to remind Hinata and Kageyama that she's still on the line because after much shuffling, Hinata's voice crackles back through.

"If you don't mind, why do you want to know about Iwaizumi?"

"About that…" Yachi pulls out her keys and stuffs them in the lock, letting herself into her shared apartment. She waves at Kiyoko, who was sitting on the couch watching TV. "He kind of, uh, asked me out on a date?"

"Uwaah! That's awesome! Hey, if he tries to do anything, can I fight him?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't do anything bad! Anyways, I - " Yachi breaks off, turning the phone call to static with a loud yawn. "I'd love to talk more, but I gotta sleep now in order to get a good night's rest. See you tomorrow?"

"Ah! Good night then, Yacchan!"

Yachi yawns once more and ends the call, heading towards the bedroom.

"You have a date tomorrow?" Kiyoko finally speaks, and it almost startles Yachi out of her half-asleep state.

"Yeah! I'm really nervous, though. What do I do?" Yachi fiddles with her phone, turning it over repeatedly in her hands. "What if he doesn't like me?"

Kiyoko smiles, a soft expression that immediately puts Yachi at ease. "Hey, don't worry. If he likes you enough to ask you out, then I'm sure you'll be fine just as you are. Don't be nervous; I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Huh...you're right!" Yachi grins and holds her bag closer against her body. "I'm gonna get a good night's sleep, and I'm going to be fine!"

"That's the spirit." And Kiyoko can't help but smile more as Yachi yawns out a very happy-sounding "good night!" and stumbles sleepily into her bedroom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yachi was most definitely not okay.

She was standing, frozen, in front of the gym, debating about whether to go in or not. On one hand, it wa a date, and she had made plans, but on the other hand, she had started having doubts because was this really alright? Maybe Iwaizumi was just joking; maybe he didn't want her here after all -

"Oh? And what is such a pretty lady doing here?" A rather good-looking man - Oikawa, Yachi remembers - pokes his head out the door next to her. "This is the gym, you know. But if you want me to show you around, I'd be happy to help~"

"Um! I'm looking for someone named Iwaizumi…? Do you know where he is?" Yachi can feel herself getting more nervous under Oikawa's questioning stare. "He told me to meet him here…?"

"Ahh, Iwa-chan??" Oikawa's grin only grows larger. "Are you the one he's always talking about, then?"

All that Yachi is able to do is let out an extremely startled "M-Me?!?"

"Oh, yes. Let me tell you something." Oikawa leans in and puts a hand over one side of his mouth, almost like he was an elementary schooler sharing secrets. "you see, dear Iwa-chan told me that he didn't even need to go shopping so many times. So you know what that means? He only went there to see y - ow!"

"What are you doing, Oikawa? I told you that you could take a break, not go off and hit on girls." Iwaizumi appears in the doorway, nonchalantly tossing a volleyball with one hand while his other hand rests on his hip. "Oh, Yachi. You're here."

"I am!" Yachi gives a nervous wave and attempts (unsuccessfully) to quell the butterflies in her stomach. "Uh. Do I need to do anything, or…?"

"Nah, not right now." And then Iwaizumi grins again (more stomach flutters) and gestures with his free hand. "Come on in, I'll introduce you to the team."

As they enter the gym together, Oikawa trailing behind, Iwaizumi claps loudly. "Alright, everyone! Before you go back to practicing, I'd like you all to meet your assistant for the day. This is Yachi…?"

He throws a questioning glance in Yachi's direction.

"Hitoka! Yachi Hitoka." Yachi smiles at the team, and a few team members smile back.

"Well, boys, meet Yachi. Yachi, meet the Aoba Johsai Boys' Volleyball Club."

And then Yachi and the entire team bow, yell "please take care of me!", and straighten back up in unison.

They all look at each other, and the whole gym echoes with their laughter.

\---------------------------------------------------------

On her second trip to the water fountain, Yachi hears someone clear their throat behind her.

"Ah! I'm sorry; I'll be done in a minute. Just need to finish filling up this last water bottle - " She glances behind her and almost drops the bottle. "Oh! Iwaizumi! Why are you here?"

"I left Oikawa in charge of the team. He played volleyball with me before, so he should be fine. Buh, uh," Iwaizumi's face flushes a little. "Is it alright if I ask you something?"

Yachi bends over to put that last bottle in its place. "Sure! What is it?"

"Is Hinata your boyfriend?"

She pauses. "You're asking me if Hinata is my boyfriend?"

"That's what I said, yeah - "

Yachi can't help it - she bursts out laughing.

Iwaizumi looks scandalized. "What? Was it something I said? You can just tell me, you know."

"No, no, it's not you." Yachi waves him off, choking back the rest of her laughter. "It's...Hinata was my college roommate, you know that already. And he's gay."

Iwaizumi keeps standing there, absolutely still. "He's gay. He's been gay all this time?"

"Eh? I hope so. I mean, he has been going out with Kageyama for a while."

"He. Has a boyfriend."

"Mhm! And they're great together." Yachi glances up at Iwaizumi. "But, just out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

Iwaizumi barks out a laugh. "I thought...I thought he was your boyfriend. Yeah, it seems stupid now, but you're always talking about him, and...Anyways, now that that's cleared up…" He lowers his eyes and coughs into his hand.

This time it's Yachi's turn to panic and freeze.

[Is this going where I think it's going…?]

"Do you want to meet me for lunch tomorrow? As friends, I mean. Unless you want it to be a date, which I really wouldn't mind but…"

[Oh. It is.]

"M-Me??" Yachi stammers. "Are you sure? There must be plenty of women out there who are better than me, so are you sure you're thinking this through - ?"

Iwaizumi just shakes his head. "Oi, oi, you've got it all wrong. You're the greatest person I know, but you don't think that way; why, I don't know. So, I promise I'll help you see that. Deal?"

Yachi's practically glowing; she lets the butterflies in her stomach take over as she leans into Iwaizumi, hugging him as tightly as she can.

"Deal!"

**Author's Note:**

> (i think i made iwaizumi a bit ooc?
> 
> I TRIED)


End file.
